


Consent

by GuardianSoulBlade



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Consent, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSoulBlade/pseuds/GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Their relationship had always been complicated, but consent was something that made their relationship interesting.  The mercenary adventurer/supervillain and the mother of his greatest nemesis.  Everything will change between them, but only if she gives her consent.





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> It's not required to read my Teen Titans fanfic, "The Old Thrill" but this will make more sense if you do.

Consent is supposed to be easy, especially when you’re sober. All those crazy stories of drunken sex usually happen because one or both parties are drunk.

But then there’s that whole new phase of “regret” that someone has when they cry “rape” and it’s just them “regretting” sleeping with someone.

And they think abstaining for religious reasons is crazy.  But then again, Slade wasn’t religious. But he always made it quite clear to his female partners that there was always consent involved, especially when it came to “playing hard”.

He would not have his reputation as a mercenary ruined by a false rape accusation. It was why he refused to sleep with female clients. Nobody would hire him if they thought he couldn’t keep it in his pants, especially if they thought she didn’t consent to it.

He had always followed his own rule when it came to sleeping with clients. Until her. She was far more than just his client.

She was the mother of his greatest enemy, the only one he’d ever wanted to kill free of charge: Robin the Boy Wonder.

Slade had always found him intriguing. It puzzled him why a boy that talented squandered his skills in the name of protecting people.  He’d also been puzzled about the boy’s decision to spare Tony Zucco after the mafia scum had murdered his parents. 

Slade felt the boy should use his talents for his own personal gain like he did.  To squander it all on the useless adoration of the public that didn’t really care about him was so wasteful.

He had tried to mold the boy into his successor; that had ended in failure.  His second apprentice Terra had betrayed him too, due to her attachment to Beast Boy and her inability to let go of their morality.

Then she’d shown up and surprised him.  He hated surprises; he liked that he could easily read people and predict how they’d act.  She was difficult to read and he hated that.

She had her own moral compass, on the outside, most people would say she was a good person, but deep down Slade knows Mary Grayson has her own darker side, and it had nothing to do with stealing jewelry from rich people.

There was a deep seeded hatred that she held for this mysterious Court of Owls that he finds completely fascinating. 

He’s completely _enchanted_ by her for what other people would see as abhorrent and ugly reasons. She’ll do anything for her son.  She came to _him_ ; she could have gone back to her son, to Batman, or some other high-and-mighty hero.

He had been expecting sex for “service”, also known as him keeping her son’s “apprenticeship” off the proverbial table.  But she hadn’t offered him that; she’d given him her ring and requested to be trained in both fighting and killing.

She no longer had the bonds of marriage to restrain her from making such an offer either.  What was one night with someone like him compared to her son’s life?  It could be seen as a logical and sensible plan to keep his “interests” occupied.

Slade knew that she was far more complicated.  Mary Grayson could wrap men around her finger with or without sex.  No doubt she did have sex before, and not just with the husband she married.

Slade recalled how the golden-eyed assassin looked at her. With adoration, and most certainly lust too. That man was her son’s namesake, and you don’t usually name your kids after your ex if you just give them sweet kisses and hugs either.

No doubt that man had been her first, a broken former leper she had cured by stealing medicine.  He had told Slade that by the time that she’d found him he had lost all feeling in his body.

Richard had lamented bitterly that he couldn’t feel when they’d made love, but she’d done it anyway, breaking cultural taboos to show him love and affection as fornication was forbidden in Roma culture, at least if they practiced Christianity.

Raptor had always been jealous of John Grayson, and not just because he was normal, but because he was a clean, good person and they would be able to move out in the open, free and unnoticed by law enforcement.  Richard had become far more high profile when it’d come to his crimes, and so he embraced the life of a freelance assassin.

Mary Grayson was not a simple woman, and Slade was becoming obsessed with her. His only goal was to have her for himself, and not just as a partner in crime.

Slade would have her. She never pushed him away when he stole kisses from her.  She _liked_ his attention, as twisted as that was.

Slade whispered in her ear, “I want your consent.”

“Why?  You’re a villain; I don’t have to say yes.”

“That depends on who you talk to, sweetheart.  Dead men don’t talk and they sure as Hell don’t gossip.”

“You have no problem hurting women,” Mary told him.

“True, but killing is one thing, sex is another.  I may be many things, but even I know that rape is disgusting. Besides, it wouldn’t be worth it if you don’t say yes.”

“Do you want me, Mary?” he asked, it wasn’t a complicated question, and he already knew what her answer would be.

Mary made a choice, and there would be no going back on this decision.  “Yes.”

He slammed his mouth into hers again, grinding his clothed hips against hers.  Slade ran his fingers through her hair.  He picked her up and carried her to his bed, discarding her clothing.

He pushed her into his bed. Slade stared at her, she’s not backing out.

Slade felt his thoughts leave his head when she straddled his waist.

“Slade I…” Mary whispered.  “I need this. I need you.”

She stroked his cheek.  “I know you don’t love me.”

“I fell in love with your sin…your littlest sin,” Slade lets his hands explore her body.

“This was over before it ever began,” Mary murmured.

Slade kissed her gently; he trailed kisses down her neck.

Mary let out a moan of pleasure as he rolled her onto her back.  “It’s been so long…so long…I’m nervous…”

“Shh,” Slade whispered.  “No need to be nervous.  Let me help you relax, all right.  Just relax, birthday girl. Ready for your present?”

He spreads her legs, smiling.  She’s beautiful and most importantly, willing. He stroked her skin, slowly making his way up her thigh.

Slade gently touched the warm, slick entrance between her legs.  Mary Grayson groaned.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she sighed.  She began moving her hips to meet his fingers.

“Good, let me take care of you, tonight,” Slade murmured in her ear. 

His other hand cups her cheek; he lets his touch linger on her skin.

Slade heard her breathing quicken, she’s close, yes, she’ll reach her peak soon and he smiled.

Other villains would have hidden their true identity, deceived someone like her to convince her that he had nothing to do with her son.  The “double life” of a supervillain would have been a secret, that way he could gloat to her son about successfully seducing her. 

But Slade didn’t want that, he wanted this, and it had nothing to do with her son.

He heard her scream his name.  It was euphoric.  Slade kissed her mouth, letting his tongue imitate what was to come.

“There’s no going back now, Mary, you want this, you said so yourself,” he palmed her breasts.

“Yes, I want this,” Mary moaned.

He was halfway gone already and when she put her hand between his legs he forgot everything else.  He forgot he hated her son, he forgot that they didn’t really love each other; he forgot that this didn’t mean anything. He forgot everything for an hour and lost himself in her completely.


End file.
